This invention relates to a laser machining cell being capable of automatically carrying raw workpieces to and machined workpieces from laser processing machines.
Heretofore, carrying raw workpieces to and machined workpieces from a laser processing machine are performed with a carrying unit partially or with manual operation by an operator partially.
Therefore, it is not possible to successively perform laser machining on a lot of workpieces with no man in a conventional method.